


Winged Dream

by Wtf_Aly



Series: Dream centric oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Technoblade is protective, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, caring dream team, l'manberg, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtf_Aly/pseuds/Wtf_Aly
Summary: When Phil sees a mysterious figure start falling from the sky into the woods, he goes check it out. There isn't supposed to be any one else who can fly on the server. Right?What happens when that person is Dream_____________________________Aka Dream has wings and gets hurt, Phil is a good dad too._________________________Edited
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream centric oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 444





	Winged Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more, I have more stories on my account check them out!
> 
> instagram Wtf_isaly_art

Looking through the window of the L’manberg night, there were few clouds. The clouds were a dark grey complimenting the dark purple hue of the night. The moon was a sliver of what it could be, still high in the sky. It sat there glued only able to move in one direction following its course for as long as it can.

Phil sat there, he had wanted to go out and stretch his wings for a while. Although you weren’t supposed to fly in the SMP, Dream was lenient with him. Putting his trust to not abuse it and only to fly with the cover of night.

And so Phil was contemplating whether this should be one of those nights. He liked to fly during the late summer's weather; reasoning that the air was just nice.

Continuing his walk to the door, he has decided. This night will be used for flying. He would most likely wake late in the morning, but that was tomorrow and he was in today. 

Grabbing the bucket hat that helped accommodate his look, he put it on tight. As well as readjusting his cloak of which would help keep the body’s temperature warm. 

Locking the door behind him, he went on with his walk. His destination was not clear, never has been, all the requirements were that it was somewhere high. The walkways of the houses were clustered together, the clicks of his shoes resonating in the wood.

His wings were still wound up, resting high on his back.

Getting some distance from civil housing and decorations, there was more plants and grass. Here he allowed his wings to spread, they fluttered with loose feathers. Some feel on the ground others merely rearranging themselves back into their formation.

Phil made his way up through the prime path to a small hill; almost mountain. The path went through so he readied himself to fly. Flying was an over exaggeration in this situation, the best way to explain it, was a heightened jump.

Crouching low, and lowering his wings. He rose in the air and glided shortly, the hill being so close. This was a small warm up, having your wings cramp up was not the most pleasant experience. And that unpleasant experience could turn dangerous.

Now standing on the top of the hill, Phil gave a small hum of approval. He always took stretching seriously, having seen bad outcomes.

Letting his wings spread, he moved his muscles to pull. A few creaks and cracks of bones were mostly unintentionally, nevertheless feeling better. Flapping his wings back and forth, getting them accustomed to the motion once again. The air circulating around him picked up, cold air swept through his clothes.

Stopping the motion he felt prepared, and that his wings wouldn’t give way when flying. He started to crouch once again, this time flying up into the cold air. He moved towards the town where he came from, not being a long distance; getting there was much faster than when he left.

Stilling in the air, his wings keeping him a float. He gazed over the surrounding areas. The lights from the city were still glowing, never being turned off. The shops and stores from the neighboring town were also visible. The glow of the mountain reflecting light was the most serene view.

Phil decided to sit on the roofs after a while. Enjoying the view from this height was nice but resting while doing would feel even better. Shoes landing on the roof gave off a small thump, he hoped no one was living here, and if they were they better be heavy sleepers.

Sitting facing the mountain and the woods, he felt at ease. Sometimes he wished that he could fly with someone again. In other servers he would be able to fly with people who have found elytras. He used to fly with Kristen too.

Brushing away a tear, he went back to looking at the wildlife, resting his weight on his hands while leaning back.

Right in front of him, someone; something shot straight through the treetops. It was fast, slicing through the air upwards. The moonlight shone on it’s figure, it looked like wings.

Phil being startled from the sudden arrival moved just as quickly to stand. Eyes big in surprise looking for more details from the figure in the distance.

“What the fuck.” Phil murmured only to himself. 

The said figure was in midair, keeping himself there by the movements of his wings. The figure gave no incline on moving in any set direction, almost as he was looking over the world. Just as Phil has done before, merely observing the lights and the city.

Phil saw something went wrong after a seconds, the figure started falling. At first it was slow, it gained speed quickly. Too quickly. Phil felt the rush of adrenaline; pushing himself off the roof. 

The figure was flailing, it’s wings swishing at rapid movements. Trying desperately to catch itself before hitting the ground. Trying desperately to make the wings work, to try and save the landing.

Phil’s wings moved faster at the scene, they were falling too fast. Phil just had to be faster. Phil was right next to them.

He flew right above the person. It was too late. When Phil rearranged himself to start flying downwards, the person was already hitting the trees and ground. His heart stopped.

“Please don’t be dead.”

Landing next to the figure, his back was facing Phil. They’re hoodie was already soaking with blood, in their lower half abdomen was a branch going right through them. Their clothes had many rips and shreds.

Phil had to physically will himself to move closer, to physically will himself to check. 

Breathing in, he couldn’t hold his gasp of fear and surprise to see the figures face. Or lack of. A mask covering their face, a mask with a badly drawn smiley face. Dream.

Locking away all the difference he had with Dream, other than the obvious protrusion he checked for others. At the same time, trying to stop the bleeding, ripping a stretch of his cloak. The fabric was quickly filled with blood, he knew he couldn’t pull it out either.

Phil still didn’t know if Dream was awake or not, he could only guess that he passed out. The faint breathes were the only indication. Luckily there were only small scrapes and scratches on him, but he couldn’t tell if something was broken. He hoped for bruises rather than cracks.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” That was all he could repeat, a mantra that was repeated.

He rewrapped the open wound again with another piece, throwing the blood soaked one away. He hesitated to go anywhere near touching the other man's neck and face. He moved his shaking hand to just rip off the band-aid. 

He checked the man's pulse, thankfully still there. Unclasping the mask he hoped Dream would understand when he woke up, if he woke up. 

That thought shocked him, a part of him reasoned that Dream doesn’t deserve the help. He had to kill Wilbur, his son. A cause by Dream.

Phil wasn’t one to judge or assume but he was still surprised to see that Dream had freckles, most on his checks but some on his ears and chin

His nails tore through his skin and punished himself for thinking that way. A death doesn't change a death.

Pulling out his communicator with one hand, the other still pressing into the wound. His immediate message was Techno, he didn’t stop himself. 

To: Technoblade : meet at my house  
To: Technoblade : NOW

Pocketing the device again, he picked Dream up without causing any more damage. Looking at the tops of the trees, Dream falls was obvious. Multiple branches were bent and broken. Swallowing down his panic he raced to the edge of the forest.

Dreams weight didn’t make things go faster, the added weight slowed Phil’s pace. That builds his worry even more. Phil heard the sound come from his communicator, the beep of someone messaged him.

He desperately wanted to check, to check if it was Techno. Begging it was him, and one of confirmation. Alas he didn’t have time.

Seeing the clearing where the trees stopped growing he pushed himself faster. He hoped that his wings were better equipped than his legs.

Not wasting much time to crouch instead just jumping into the fly, stumbling at first. He started off low but then started gaining some height. Still being a fair distance from his stay in L’manberg, could only think in the meantime.

The wind pushed against his face, Dream’s mask was still here. Resting on the mans torso. Both of their hair were probably messy when they started to reach the paths of the city. Phil not slowing down, or going to fast to slow down. He stumbled, his feet never finding enough traction to land safely.

Phil’s panic rose to limits when he dropped Dream, Dream rolled on to his side, and audible hiss leaving his mouth.

He got to his feet quickly and slid next to Dream. He did a once over again, paranoia that Dream broke something.

He heard loud footsteps coming up the walkways, that didn't deter him. Picking up Dream again he rushed to his house, luckily on the first floor. Unlike some other houses in the area.

Pushing the door open with his shoulders, Phil made quick work. Laying Dream down on the floor on his side. Not wanting to move the branch and to make sure he didn’t choke himself with blood. Whoever was behind him entered his house, the presence of someone made him turn to see.

Techno was there, eyes open with shock as well as his mouth. Phil couldn’t spare him another glance, he went back to rummaging through his small amount of medical supplies. Why the hell didn’t he have more.

“Is that Dream?!” Techno’s voice was a whisper, shock still in his system. Nodding was all I could do, other things using my mental capabilities. “Holy sh-.”

“Blankets now.” His voice turned to steel along the way of panic, fear clutching his movements.

“Yeah, Okay” Techno disappeared to the upstairs of the house. Having managed to settle down Phil’s thoughts, it crossed his mind and bitch slapped him.

“Where was his wings! I sure as hell didn’t imagine them, he fell from somewhere!” Phil thought.

“The hell-”

“I got the blankets!” Techno had to calm himself down halfway through. He dropped them off gently next to Dream, before he picked up pace to go and close the door. He returned right after, looking somehow more worried than Phil did. He opted to stand to the side.

Phil did quick work of the scratches that looked a bit worrisome, cleaning them and wrapping them. When most of them have been done, he takes a deep breathe in. Preparing himself, the large wound in his lower stomach could very well decide if he makes it.

“Is it bad?” Techno was quiet, tentative. “Yeah.” The word was a mix of a sigh. Techno understood now, Dream had chances of not making it. He didn’t respond.

Phil cut both sides of the branch as much as he could. This came the difficult part, pushing it out without puncturing any major organs. Any organs in that matter. Biting his lip, Phil slowly pushed one side of the branch, it came out the other side slowly. 

As soon as there was some leeway, blood came dripping down immediately. He couldn’t stop unfortunately, he was committed. Gulping Phil kept going, practically begging for the best. He felt Techno looking away from the scene. 

The branch was more than halfway through, “Techno get a healing potion.” Movement confirmed his demand, Phil never looked away at what he was doing. Dream never stopped making pained whimpers through the whole. Flinching every time.

Phil got the branch out of him, there was still the problem of the hole going straight through him. Blood was pooling in the floor, soaking Phil’s knees. Grabbing the gauze, he wrapped his entire lower torso. Dream soaked the bandages too quickly to even think of easing Phil’s worry.

Techno came back, two potions in hand. Phil didn't think if he had any healing potions in his chest. Phil took one from his hand, lifting Dream’s head he gave him to drink slowly. Choking was still a possibility. Phil gave him one of the two potions, giving him two wouldn’t change anything. Hopefully the potion would do it’s work and that it’s not too late.

Minutes passed,Phil didn’t move from the puddle of blood, the stress was still weighing on him. Techno didn’t move either, clutching the glass bottle, he almost thought it would shatter.  
“What’s going to happen?” His voice was soft, almost scared of the answer. “I-I don't know,” Phil couldn’t give him an honest answer, there was no honest answer.

Silence took over the house after that, Techno helped Phil clean up the floors while he went to change and wash off. Techno draped blankets over Dream, he was sitting next to him a little ways off. Looking over him.

A small smile gave way, “Coffee?” He looked up, and nodded in thanks. Before leaving the room again Phil wrapped a blanket over Techno.

Coming back into the room with two mugs, steam streaming out the cups. Phil handed one to Techno sitting down next to. Resting his head behind him, his eyes closing as well. 

“Tired?” Phil hummed in response, too tired to respond. Techno also hummed “mhmm.”

They sat there all through the night, he must’ve dozed off somewhere along the lines. The sunlight coming through the windows is what woke Phil. Getting a sense of his surroundings, Techno looked over when Phil moved. Dream was still unconscious on the floor, a sigh left him. He was hoping he would wake up by now.

“Morning” Phil gave Techno a small still tired greeting. Techno responded “Mornin.”

Phil asked “Anything.” A shake of a head was all he got. Another sight left his lips. “Do we tell the others?”

“Probably for the best, don’t you think?” Techno asked. Phil just nodded along, “I’ll message them.” Phil left the room, to communicate with the others. 

It was probable cliche for Dream to start moving and waking up when he left, Techno was alert almost immediately. Techno reached for Dream, stopping mid-way reeling and he didn’t know what to do. When Dream started coughing, he tried his best to accommodate Dream. 

Dream’s eyes blearily winked open, fluttering from the heavy light coming from the sun. “What-” 

Techno took a breathe in, caught off guard of the sudden voice. Dream’s voice was raspy and dried. Techno stood up to get some water, having something to do. Dream clasped around Techno’s fleeting finger. “Don’t leave, please.” And so Techno stayed, both of them waiting for Phil to come back.

Phil came back to see Techno and Dream awake, one more than the other. He rushed to his side, doing a quick look over, and asking questions too fast to answer. Techno staying quiet through the whole process.

Once the initial procedure and multiple ‘I’m fine’ Phil finally came to concede. Still eyeing Dream worriedly, like he would cough up blood at any moment.

“I messaged your friends Dream, they said they’ll be here shortly.” Dream’s only answer was an ‘oh.’

Techno and Phil helped Dream sit up against one of the walls, so Phil could easily maneuver replacing the bandaging on Dream. On which most already soaked through with blood. Dream opted to not look on how bad they were, there was a smaller wound now, thanks to the potion last night. The scratches had mostly healed, the bigger ones leaving faint scars.

Techno finally asked “What happened?” Neither Dream nor Phil knew how to answer that. Dream staying quiet he didn’t even open his mouth. Phil looked like he was going to answer but never did. Techno was confused.

He never had the time to push the subject, a knock at the door had everyone's attention. Techno went to go and open it, from Dream to the door he managed to look more intimidating. He got so much taller and scarier when he opened the door.

Outside the door, the first one was Sapnap, his eyes squinting at Techno in suspicion. George, Ant, Puffy, and Punz. Sam and Bad were also there, all the way in the back, their looming body's towering over. 

Even with the amount of people there, Techno didn’t even flinch. Phil whispered over to Dream, “ I only messaged 4 of them.” Dream gave a small wheeze that turned into a cough. The cough caught the attention of the group outside.

Sapnap tried pushing himself through the door, unfortunately Techno didn’t move. Simply staring down at the smaller male in disinterest. 

Phil spoke: “Let them through, Techno.” Sighing Technoblade moved sideways to give them some more space to be let in. After everyone was inside, they all crowded one corner. Not wanting to surround Dream too much. Before they came in, Dream had managed to clip on his mask.

“Dream, You okay?” George asked, hesitantly. The others looked worried as well. Dream looked over to Phil to respond.

“Dream is going to be okay, luckily most of the seriousness of the injuries are healed. Nothing but a few bruises and sprains. Nothing lethal.” 

The whole group released a sigh of relief, all happy that it wasn’t life threatening. All of their shoulders sagged a bit more, some still being tensed.

“What happened?” Ant asked Phil, Techno tuned into attention. His previous attempt went unanswered.

“Creeper.” Dream’s voice was hoarse of unused. They all looked to them for more information. Sighing, Phil decided that he would go along with the story.

“I Heard noises coming from the woods, I went to go check it out. There I saw Dream get blown back by a creeper into a branch. It went right through him and he went unconscious.” Everyone visibly flinched back, even Dream.”I helped get rid of the rest of the mobs, I had to fly him over to get medical help. I messaged Techno half way through.”

Everyone believed the story both Phil and Dream have made, mostly Phil. While everyone was thinking about it, Phil gave a look over to Dream ‘we’ll talk about this later’

Techno was suspicious of the story, but had no evidence to back it up. In the end believing it. The others started to leave, having been here long enough. All of them had their share to fuss over Dream, which was quite a show. Dream also acquired a flushed look at his mother hens.

Techno left with the group, as to which Phil assigned them to go collect more supplies. Phil also has a double motive for the entire thing. 

When Technoblade gave one last look at the two of them he closed the door, you could also hear the click of the lock. Once the door was fully shut and a few seconds after, Phil turned to look over to Dream. To his credit seem to be awfully interested in the window and the view.

“Dream.” Phil asked. Dream hesitated, not knowing how this was going to go down, “yeah?” Phil sighed, he was the one who had to pry.

“What happened?”

“I mean i’m sure you know what happened, I fell, got hurt and stuff…” Dream trailed off, still avoiding the hidden subject of which both knew.

“I saw.” Phil seemed to be sighing a lot these days.”You’re wings.”

Dream stiffened at the mention of it, Dream knew Phil saw him fly all the way up and fall all the way down. It still somehow took him by surprise.

“Yeah, I have wings I guess.”

Phil kept pressuring “And they are exactly.” Giving a quick glance to Dreams back, he once again didn’t see any wings.

Dream didn’t answer right away, “I-” taking a deep breath in he continued “I can hide them when I want to.” Phil was even more confused by this, hide them? How could a person exactly hide wings. Phil kept staring at Dream Blankly.

“I can make them go away when I want them to. Admin thing.” Dream said the last part like an afterword, like that would explain everything better. Phil still having some questions and confusion kept it at that.

“Okay, did they get hurt, when you fell I mean.” Phil questioned, he never got to see the wings up close. He didn't know if they were injured or broken.

“I doubt it. Once I hit the treetops I made them go away.” 

Phil asked: “Do you mind if I look at them, reassurance.” Dream nodded meekly, shy about showing his wings to a living soul in a long time. Dream scooted over more to the middle of the house, not wanting to break anything. Phil also giving him some space, mentally preparing as well.

Dreams wings were a light brown, his wings were more pointed as they got lower. The top part of his feathers were ruffled and large, having no clear indication in which way they were meant to face. All the feathers were different shades of part and some dark oranges mixed in.

One Phil was done admiring Dreams wings, they looked nothing alike. Phil having a more grey clean cut wings. Phil saw little scratches on them, but nothing serious or mediocre. Nodding he did a full look at them once again, for medical reasons.

“Looks good actually.” Phil said mostly to the air and to himself. “What did I tell you” Dream answered with a more lighthearted tone in a while.

“Yeah yeah.” he waved it off. A comfortable silence followed soon after, Dream kept his wings out. Once in a while they would flutter with movement, not liking staying still for so long. Phil made some more coffee for the both of them to sit with, while waiting for the others to return.

“Hey Phil, want to go flying sometime?” Phil could only smile hard, having someone to fly with again. His excitement must have shown.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, no sequel.
> 
> Thank you for reading, love comments and Kudos. Thank you.
> 
> If you want to read more, I have more stories on my account check them out!


End file.
